


Safe

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Cheesy, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dreams, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Hair, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Long Hair, Love, Modern Era, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Reflection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Safe Haven, Scents & Smells, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Smile, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: When she was in Sasha's arms, nothing else mattered anymore





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> You can't handle the fluff

Mikasa lay still in the darkness, her body still as the time slowly passed her by. Listening to the sounds around her, the occasional drip of the tap, the odd car driving down the street and the tick of the clock. Her eyes heavy, her lashes tickling her cheek and yet a state of relaxation mixed with comfort flowing through her.

She was cuddled up to Sasha, resting gently on her bosom like a small child. Her arms wrapped around her waist as if she was a human teddy bear, which in this case she was. She had always been an affectionate person but showed it more openly behind closed doors than in public, as she restrained herself due to not wanting to make a scene.

Sasha was out cold, sleeping away beside Mikasa soundly. She had always been a heavy sleeper and it took a hell of a lot to wake her up. Her brown hair flowing over the pillows and her nose buried in Mikasa's hair. She always loved to cuddle Mikasa as she found it comforting. Yes even as she slept Sasha was a big kid, but she didn't care.

She was wearing her usual pizza print bed short and casual grey loose top. Sasha had always been the comfort over style to bed person and never seemed to understand why it mattered. Her arms were wrapped protectively around Mikasa, keeping her safe even as she slept. Making sure she couldn't get out of her grasp unless she woke her up, not that Mikasa wanted to.

Mikasa seemed like the quiet and stoic person but she was in all honesty just shy and awkward. She loved affection in any form and was just bad at voicing it, however that only made Sasha love her more. Spoiling Mikasa to her hearts content, showering her with endless love and affection with every fiber of her being.

Mikasa was wearing an over-sized bed shirt that reached her upper thigh. Like Sasha she preferred comfort over style in this case, that and because she cuddled Sasha wearing too much would get too warm. Her dark hair tumbling over her face like a curtain as she lay there.

It was funny, Mikasa had not had the easiest childhood and even now as a teenager she was still adjusting every day. Adapting and developing every day that passed as she grew as a person. But in Sasha's arms she was genuinely happy and felt safe. She could tell she was loved dearly, from the way Sasha held her. Making sure she wasn't harmed or that she was still here.

Clinging to her like a child would a toy, as if she was made of pure glass and should she let go Mikasa would shatter instantly. Conveying her love for the black-haired girl even in sleep. But it honestly made her so happy, she had never been treated so preciously by anyone before. Not since she was a child living with her parents before they were murdered.

Sure, Eren and Armin showed affection and care towards her. But their affections were more like playful and caring as in how would one treat a sibling not a lover. The way Sasha treated Mikasa was different, it was more passionate, protective and fearful. But it felt like a dream to Mikasa, to know Sasha cared about her so much.

She buried her nose into Sasha's chest quietly, her eyes closing slightly. A state of comfort coming about her, her mind running through endless thoughts and feelings. A feeling she could feel nowhere else but in the arms of the woman currently sleeping beside her. Only Sasha could completely ease her troubles like this.

She could feel Sasha's heart beating in her chest, feeling her heart beat up close and personal. Breathing in Sasha's familiar scent, of popcorn, snacks and coffee; a strange yet comforting scent of familiarity. Feeling as if the two of them were one unified being instead of two single people, showing their strong bond.

Her eyes became fond and a small smile spread across her face. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here, in Sasha's arms so safe and warm. She slowly wrapped her arms around Sasha cuddling closer to her. Wanting to enjoy this moment, never wanting it to end not even for a second.

Sensing Mikasa's movement and affection, Sasha smiled in her sleep and held Mikasa tighter. Winding their legs together under the sheets, forming a heart shape. "Kasa…" she muttered sleepily her tone affectionate. Upon hearing these words, Mikasa smiled and a soft blush spread across her cheeks. Happiness becoming her completely.

Even in sleep, while she was dead to the world and away in dreamland. Sasha was thinking about her, which made Mikasa happier than words could ever convey. Knowing that Sasha's affections for her were as strong as her own for the latter, that they both loved each other more dearly than words could provide.

The fond smile on her face grew as did the blush on her cheeks "I love you too Sasha" she whispered sleepily. Hoping that the other girl would hear this even as she slept. Sasha didn't have to say the words for Mikasa to know what she meant. She could tell from the way Sasha was holding her right now as they slept soundly in their bed.

Content with this feeling, her head calmed and eased of troubles she decided it was time to get some much needed rest. She then closed her eyes quietly, reveling in this thought. Sleep overcoming her weary state, happy to know she was loved. Drifting off in the arms of her girlfriend.


End file.
